


stopping strangers and telling them your name

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Coming Out, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Genderfluid Thomas Jefferson, Other, Trans James Madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: James has been writing straight romance novels for a while, not letting his identity out. Thomas is an acclaimed science fiction writer. A release party for James' latest novel - which is neither cis or straight - makes their lives collide.





	stopping strangers and telling them your name

**Author's Note:**

> for jeffmads month day 5! the prompt was authors. i love these two so damn much you guys
> 
> enjoy!

James has been going with a pseudonym for years, ever since he first released his first romance novel. It was an androgynous, white-sounding name, all in all to mask the fact he's a black gay trans man writing heterosexual romance novels. With his last release, that's going to change, though. 

He doesn't expect Thomas Jefferson, an acclaimed science fiction author to be at the first release with him actually there. He's sweating a little, and he doesn't know what to say. Jefferson's books weren't an immediate hit, but now he's a staple of the genre. 

He decides to ignore him for the time being and walks towards the microphone. People stare at him, a little perplexed. He taps the mic a few times to check if it's working and then nods. 

"Where's Ms. Cartwright?" one of the people in the crowd asks. 

James tries not to groan at the 'miss'. "I am Beverly Cartwright. I prefer James Madison, though." Most people's eyes widen and he chuckles lightly. Jefferson has a dumb smile on his face. "Yeah, you all expected a white woman. But, the point of this is..." he points at the book in his hand. "This."

"The book is set in the early seventies. A trans man by the name of David has to deal with the world and with his growing interest in a black activist, Cameron. It deals with transphobia, homophobia, racism, you know, the whole deal." 

People blink at the description of his book. His past novels haven't been politically-charged like this one; they're novels set in royalty about arranged marriage, they're novels about the eighties with background gay characters. He hasn't let himself do more, and now it's time for that to change. 

He ends up signing a few autographs, answering questions and ignoring the ones about his gender identity. When everyone starts leaving the one person that doesn't move from his position is Jefferson. James is a little nervous about what he's going to say. 

With the bookstore quite empty, Jefferson walks towards him with a swagger James wishes he could afford. "Hey, I was wondering... are you trans? Because I'm genderfluid and I've honestly seen no non-cis mainstream writers except for me, and I'm in the closet."

James blinks. "Uh. Yeah, I am. Do you use pronouns besides from he?"

Jefferson is the one to blink now. "Not really? I haven't tried any others because, again, I'm in the closet. I like the idea of using any, though. But keep using he."

"Okay." Before he can stop himself he says, "Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?"

Jefferson — or Thomas, maybe — smiles at him. "Of course!"

* * *

His new novel makes headlines. The first one James sees is _Author Beverly Cartwright Makes a 180 With His New Novel_. The second one makes him laugh; _Beverly Cartwright Isn't A White Woman_. He reads some of them and shares them on social media.  


He's a little scared to tell the world he's a trans man, even though everyone who heard the summary of his new novel probably already guessed. _Hey guys I'm a trans gay guy if you all didn't guess already_. It gives him a few more headlines and a few more followers on his Tumblr. 

His followers reblog his post advertising his book like crazy, which started with the sentence _I'm so tired of writing about cishet people actually_. He's happy he has an audience, and he's happy people listen to him and buy his book. 

He hears the news the day before he goes to get coffee with Thomas; he came out on social media. _I'm a genderfluid bi and GOD am_ i _GAY for Michael B Jordan_ , is the tweet that started it all. 

When he goes to his date with the other author, he's smiling like an idiot. Thomas keeps sipping his coffee quietly as he scrolls down his phone before he puts it down. "You inspired me to do that, you know?" he says. 

"Huh?" James replies, blinking at him. 

Thomas takes his hand on his. He's impossibly warm like the mug James is holding in his hands. "Coming out. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have done it."

"Thomas..." he mutters. 

Thomas only smiles, blows him a kiss, and keeps talking about the assholes on Twitter as if he didn't just let him know he inspired him. James inspired him— a dumb romance novel author who didn't have the guts to write about gay trans people until now. Thomas is miles ahead of him; there are LGBT characters sprinkled through all of his books, the lesbians not dying, not even once. 

"I'm thinking of making one of the main characters of my series a lesbian," Thomas says while grinning at him. He knows he's talking about Al'kaa, the main alien in it. She's never had a love interest, and many fans have theorized about her sexuality. James included. 

"I have a side character whos a lesbian in my new book," James says instead of admitting that. "She has a girlfriend. They're both Latina and I would die for them."

"God, I'd die for Al'kaa. Like she's such a good character," Thomas says. "I've seen people theorize about her being a lesbian, and considering she's black-coded..." he smiles. "God, I can't wait until I drop it on them in the next book."

"You know I'm gonna buy it immediately even if you spoil the entire thing."

Thomas laughs. It's a really pretty sound. 

* * *

Their first kiss happens while talking about their books. James is telling Thomas excitedly about one of the side characters, Marie, when he takes his hand in his.  


James looks up and feels his cheeks heat up. "Uh."

"You're so excited about your own characters, darlin'. It's adorable." He has a Southern accent James didn't even notice before, even though they're both from Virginia. His breath catches in his throat. 

Thomas gets up from his seat and walks over next to James. He's so tall, almost a whole foot taller than James. He bends down and their lips meet. He doesn't respond for a few seconds before he kisses back, putting a hand on the back of Thomas' neck and deepening the kiss. 

Thomas looks at him and laughs after they pull away. "You scared me with not responding, darlin'."

"I was too shook the first few seconds," James replies. He gets up from his seat and gets on his tippy toes; even then he barely gets to Thomas' jaw. He kisses it with a dumb smile plastered on his face. 

"I'd die for you, James."

"Same."

They stay at each other's side, hands clasped together and talking about Al'kaa, Marie, and all their other characters. James is sitting back down when he mutters, "I've actually written fanfiction for your book."

Thomas blinks before replying, "You've what?"

"You heard me. It's in Archive of our Own."

"Do you want me to go through every single fic there until I find one that matches your style?"

"Nah," James says, dismissing it with a movement of his hand. "I'll just tell you it has Al'kaa on lesbians with somebody."

"That's like half of the fics in the tag!" Thomas whines. 

James can't help but giggle. 


End file.
